


心事

by boommarta



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boommarta/pseuds/boommarta
Summary: 痴汉粗箭头





	心事

**Author's Note:**

> 不要上升真人

尼克和同龄人没什么很大区别，他只是一个普通高中生，甚至有些缺乏存在感，但他又和同龄人不太一样，他沉默、不爱表现自己，看上去总是怀有心事，时常一副睡不醒的样子，眼皮像是掀不开，恹恹地遮住他一半死气沉沉的眼神。他就像人群中一块颜色稍暗的水彩印，却意外的十分吸引明艳的女孩子——她们为他阴郁的气质和稚嫩的脸蛋着迷。尼克陆续挑了几个顺眼的女孩交往，其中露西成为了他最亲近的朋友，他总是很快恢复单身，期间倒没有发生过什么戏剧性的事，最终也不会滑向惨烈的结局，只是女孩们在交往期间发觉他无趣、心不在焉，于是决定与他和平分手。他也不太在意，他有他暗自迷恋的人，这足以满足他沉默的幻想和怪诞的精神世界，他不指望有人理解，也不在乎是否有人向他打开心门。

他曾被母亲带去看心理医生，被诊断是他的父母离异造成了他的自我封闭，尼克觉得这很可笑，他母亲沉思片刻，同意了他，并不再替他预约医生。他的母亲和他都不认为生长在单亲家庭会让他苦恼，离婚以后，尼克的父母关系仍然很好，他父亲会在每个周末来接他去游乐园或者野餐，但他不太感兴趣，主动要求对方不要再来接他，他的父亲继续坚持了好几个月才逐渐放弃，后来搬去了其他州，偶尔还是会回来看他，并且每个节假日都会寄来明信片。

尼克从小就缺乏热情，仿佛是具有镌刻在基因里的部分共情缺失，但这并不很妨碍他的生活。或许在别人眼里他只是个有些奇怪的呆子，他成绩平平，家境普通，性格不具有威胁性，也没有特别到什么不可忍受的地步。

偶尔尼克感到满腔热血、心脏忽然得到滋润般发烫鼓胀、眼皮发酸——那是在学校里远远看见格兰特的时候。格兰特是高他一级的合唱团学长，校园之星，是他迷恋的人。尼克不写日记，没有倾诉对象，于是一腔爱意被沉默滋养，一日比一日鲜活热烈。

或许他的沉默是软弱，他不放过一切接近格兰特的机会，他跟踪他、偷窥他、性幻想他，却从不让任何人发现。他拥有正常青少年面对暗恋对象时会有的恐惧，这让他觉得自己像个白痴，某一次露西邀请他去格兰特的生日派对——露西是个交际花——他慌张得发抖，有一瞬间以为自己的心思被察觉了，剩下的时间用来紧张，他立刻抽出一根香烟，几次三番点不上火。

格兰特是个漂亮的乖孩子，拥有良好家教和宠爱他的富有家庭，尼克知道兄弟会的人喊他娘炮，他也知道那些混蛋操到格兰特的可能性比他大得多，事实上，有那么几个确实操到了，格兰特暗地里会和男人鬼混，他知道他们幽会的几个秘密地点，都是他在另外的楼顶用望远镜看到的，格兰特比所有人想象的都要骚——表面和拉拉队长暧昧不清，事实上屁眼被男人捅得一直在流水。可他看上去却贞洁得像个修女，他有自己的人际圈，全是些乖宝宝，一个比一个长得清纯，简直是个女神帮——尼克和兄弟会的那些人不一样，他不喊格兰特娘炮，他当他是女神，即使格兰特无数次在他的注视下被操得骚味乱溅，他仍然当他是不可染指的高岭之花。或许其他人也是这么想的呢？没有人把泡到格兰特这只小百灵当炫耀的资本，每个人都像被蛊惑了一般守口如瓶。

被格兰特蛊惑多么容易，很多个夜晚尼克都想着格兰特撸管，他只敢发出粗重的鼻息，拼命咬住下唇克制住自己不让呻吟失控，他很轻易感到被逼到极限，只要想到格兰特情动的姿态，他的小腹便抽搐着收紧，阴茎里的血液暴动着撑开血管。他甚至无数次想要从现场偷取格兰特的内裤，但始终没有鼓起过勇气。他依据仅有的几次擦肩而过记住格兰特身上的气味，不厌其烦地一次次尝试着寻找同样的香水和衣物柔顺剂，他给自己的枕头洒上这些味道，在自慰的时候假装被格兰特的每一寸肌肤和私处的气味包围。他认真回忆窥见的每个细节，想象格兰特是他的猎物而他把他钉在墙上玩弄，想象他朝格兰特说低俗的爱语，想象格兰特细微的颤抖和潮湿的眼神，想象总是在灰色的角落，他们拥有最热烈的性爱，他们大汗淋漓，寂静得如同置身黑白默片，他们是两只原始动物，在屠宰场耗尽最后的力气欢愉，缓慢的过程宛如一次献祭。他知道他实际上有多阴暗，他总是有很多想象。

但更方便的还是直接把自己代入那些把格兰特操进墙角的男人，尼克通常就在对面的高楼上紧盯着一切动向，他会感觉到格兰特湿热的气息喷洒在他耳边，有时他看见格兰特搂住对方的一截手臂、手掌摸索着对方的背、时不时收紧手指绞住衣料，看见格兰特时沉时浮发丝凌乱的头顶，有时他能直接看见格兰特颧骨通红的脸或者沾满精液光滑发亮的大腿腿根，有时则能看见格兰特侧脸挺翘皱起的鼻子和平平的胸。拥有直接的刺激源让他很快能体验到头皮发麻的快感，他会在偷窥时自慰。

与此同时，尼克注意到格兰特与学校四分卫交往比较频繁。人们本该理所当然认为四分卫应该和拉拉队长约会，但事实是他们都只与格兰特来往。格兰特与拉拉队长绯闻不断只是为了证明自己有多直，尼克想，如果格兰特有与谁交往，那这个人只能是四分卫鲍勃，格兰特和鲍勃甚至会在私下见面，不止性爱，他们接吻的样子也酸到让人倒胃口。

如果换一种说法，尼克的偷窥相当于体验现场的3D版本GV，就观后感打分的话，他得诚实地说鲍勃得分最高，但这并不妨碍尼克厌恶鲍勃，这甚至与嫉妒没什么关系，尼克认为鲍勃是个脑袋空空的废物，没有主见，软弱又愚蠢，连他的名字——鲍勃——念出来都那么无聊又大众，只要把这个名字读上那么几遍，他立马就能被乏味得睡着。尼克鄙夷鲍勃，包括鲍勃对格兰特那些廉价的迷恋，鲍勃不懂格兰特，他与格兰特之间的沟通毫无意义。或许鲍勃会在情人节送格兰特自制的巧克力，但那被格兰特吃两口后就会被直截了当地倒进垃圾桶。如果可以，尼克会带格兰特去飙车，在夜晚感受风和肾上腺素，然后在车盖上操他，把氢气球栓在格兰特衣领，在他耳边说他滚烫的性幻想，尼克不会骂他是欠操的婊子，他知道也许格兰特有些喜欢这个，但格兰特更需要得到珍爱，格兰特将会爱上与他缠绵的感觉。尼克会把格兰特展开，用手指挑逗到他害羞哭泣，格兰特感到被玩弄，被他的爱呛得不知所措，而他会直白又坦诚地告诉他一切都很完美，他不在羞辱他，他像顶礼膜拜一般亲吻他的身体，从他的脚趾缝到他自认为太瘦的小腹，他夸他很美，即使是高潮的模样也很圣洁。

偶尔学校举行合唱比赛或者排练舞台剧，尼克会去后台打杂，幸运的话能够与格兰特碰撞视线，但大多数情况下格兰特都在舞台上认真排练。格兰特似乎更享受舞台剧，他也很适合舞台，经常能够在舞台剧中出演主角。每每格兰特画着油彩似的妆，发丝尖在强烈的光线下变得透明虚幻，他在聚光灯下扭动腰身、跳跃时轻盈得像是一片旋转的羽毛，尼克便在舞台一侧的阴影里用安静的目光炽热地舔吻格兰特的指尖、腕口、脖颈和露出的一截细白反光的脚脖子。他应该属于我。不时会有这样的念头闪过尼克的脑海。那个肌肉发达的金发四分位是个粗枝大叶的蠢货，尼克曾见过格兰特和鲍勃争吵，那时他们正在做爱，而鲍勃突然中断，将格兰特扔在原地就气冲冲地离开，格兰特抱着自己的衣服一直在哭。尼克猜测格兰特要离开鲍勃了。格兰特哭得过于动人，此刻应该有人拥抱他，把他从鲍勃那儿抢走。尼克心潮澎湃地想着，在远远的另一边撸管。可不过三天，鲍勃便与格兰特重归于好，又开始在同样的地方打炮。

操。鲍勃真是个烂人，格兰特真不懂得对自己好——尼克也会有这样不忿的想法，他抽大麻抽嗨的时候会朝画纸上写有鲍勃名字的丑陋简笔画小人身上撒尿。这样的情况持续到校园网上一则匿名贴引起全校关注，此贴标题曝光了格兰特的性取向，内容很简单：我在学校边上的废弃写字楼里操过他。这原本被人们当做恶搞，但话题围绕格兰特，仍然很轻易就引起了一堆讨论，大部分楼层都是以带有玩笑性质的口吻嘲笑格兰特：“我早知道他是个娘炮”或者“他就欠男人干”，直到一个匿名回复说他也在写字楼操过格兰特，并且提供了细节，更多的匿名回复紧跟着出现了，所有操过格兰特的人都互不知情，以为格兰特只和自己云雨，愤怒在这些人之间爆发，根据每个回复拼凑出来的故事，这个看似荒诞的帖子愈发有了可信度，格兰特从“娘炮”变成了“婊子”。

尼克有好几天无法入睡，他注意到格兰特被孤立和言语暴力，鲍勃也不再与他见面——婊子养的鲍勃，他就知道他不是什么好东西。兄弟会那帮人喜欢挤兑格兰特，如今更加发酵成了校园霸凌。在这期间学校正在排演一出舞台剧，事情发生后格兰特缺席了好几天，在大家开始筹划着选择新主演的时候他又毫无征兆地回来了，全场因为他的出现陷入尴尬的死寂。格兰特径直走向化妆台，坐下来给自己化妆——没有人会在排练的时候认真上妆，他似乎也意识到这点，局促地咬住一点下唇，努力表现的冷漠出现了裂缝，受伤的情绪轻易地泄露了。尼克把当道具用的梯子靠到墙上，每个人都在偷偷打量格兰特，于是尼克也可以不那么顾忌地盯着他。格兰特不会回应这些目光，他看上去正在专注于忍住自己的眼泪。他真甜美，尼克想，他想知道格兰特的眼泪是什么味道，想知道那片被轻轻咬住的丰润下唇是什么滋味，他想把他按在化妆台上做爱，闻见他哭得像熟透流汁的水蜜桃，他会一点点把他脸上的妆擦开——那些白粉和口红，然后亲吻他带有自然红晕的柔软脸颊；他会让他露出最狼狈的姿态，然后用最温柔的爱抚全然接受他、告诉他他爱他一切。

后来格兰特又和鲍勃做了一次爱，不知道是他们之间的谁死性不改，但最后鲍勃再一次把格兰特留在那儿。尼克看见鲍勃从大楼里鬼鬼祟祟地跑出来，姿态笨拙小心得像个菜鸟窃贼。这一次格兰特很快穿好了衣服站起来，没有留时间哭泣——他还要出演舞台剧。尼克先于格兰特赶到后台，他得搬运道具、帮忙布置舞台，他的心跳得很快，一直在回想方才目睹的一切。今天格兰特在做爱时哭得很厉害，他无法把这个念头从脑海里剔除——他从没有见过哭得这么伤心的格兰特。

等尼克完成了工作，格兰特才姗姗而来，尼克注意到格兰特走路有些奇怪，他刻意走到他身边捡起扫把，起身时发现格兰特脸上挂了彩。

“带伤的戏都不用化妆了。”格兰特轻声说。尼克没有料到会被格兰特逮到偷看，一时间无法确定对方在和自己说话。格兰特见他不回答，耸了耸肩，很快地苦笑一声。尼克这才立马有些用力过猛地干笑一声，表示自己并不是想要避嫌：“兄弟会的人干的？”

“不知道兄弟会有些什么人，但我猜我活该。”格兰特的眼睛亮起来，表现出与他人交谈的渴望，他咧嘴要笑，却扯到嘴边的伤口，一个漂亮的笑容立马变了形，格兰特用食指小心翼翼地擦掉嘴角渗出来的血，用舌尖舔干净。

他的血是甜的吗？尼克看着格兰特颧骨上的淤青和额角的擦伤，有些向往地想。

“不。他们不应该这么对你。”尼克说，喉结轻轻一动。

“你不应该跟我说话，我不想有人找你麻烦。”格兰特说，眨着绿眼睛流露一丝显而易见的忧伤。

“那操他们的。”尼克说。他的声音不大、没什么情绪，却足够坚定，这使得格兰特停住转身的动作。

格兰特回头仔细审视他一番。尼克仍然不做出什么表情，他面无表情时就容易像个厌世的小老头，但他很认真地让目光与格兰特相遇。格兰特甜蜜地抿住嘴，跟他说回见。

这让尼克头昏脑涨到演出结束，格兰特的歌声从他耳朵进入到脑海里不停回荡，尼克撑着把扫把杵在后台，像一座雕塑。

人群在演出结束后陆续散尽，尼克找到坐在舞台边沿的格兰特，格兰特的双手握在一起放在两腿之间，肩膀失落地松垮着，并没有意识到尼克的靠近。

“演出很棒。”尼克坐在格兰特身边，和他搭话。

格兰特偏过头看他一眼，很快垂下眼帘轻笑一声：“我一直以为你不喜欢我。”

“什么？”尼克始料未及地语塞。

“你知道——就是——你不会在我面前表现自己。我对你都没有什么印象。”

“我参加过你的生日派对。”

“我不记得。”格兰特摇摇头，“这太奇怪了，你喜欢我，不是吗？”

“很多人喜欢你。”

“你喜欢我。”

“我喜欢你。”尼克坦然承认了。

“你偏偏在那些该死的传闻流行起来后才靠近我。”

“你需要。”尼克说，“没有人关心你会让你难过，你需要有人在这儿陪你——我不在乎那些传闻，如果它们是真的，那么那些家伙都是混蛋，他们觉得你很火辣，却轻易就抛弃你、出卖你，他们不珍惜你，连以真实身份站出来指责你的勇气都没有。”

“他们对我生气了，我欺骗了他们。他们把操过我当做耻辱——操一个处女值得炫耀——但我是个婊子。”格兰特企图说得强硬点，说到最后却还是突然一哽，声音开始颤抖。

“你很好。”尼克几近耳语地说，犹豫地探出一只手去握住格兰特的，格兰特抬起脸，眼神湿润疲惫：“传闻是真的。”

“你很好。”尼克重复，加重了点声音。

“这么喜欢我啊。”格兰特露出一点笑意。

“你是我妄想的全部。”

“你就是看中我漂亮。你想操我。”

“我爱你漂亮，我想操你。”尼克说，“我现在就硬着。”

“你这算什么？——如果他们是混蛋，那你算什么？”

“我是白痴。”尼克回答，在格兰特面前他就是个不折不扣的白痴——“但我愿意为你做任何事。”

格兰特抿着嘴不让自己笑得太厉害，眼睛快活地眨个不停。尼克也跟着露出笑容，他笑起来仍然木讷，显露出几分笨重的可爱来。

“我们应该约会。”最后格兰特说，他的脸颊绯红，眼里染上亮晶晶的笑意，脸上的伤口衬得他更加光彩动人。尼克觉得自己不再清醒。

·

天气转凉，夜晚的空气潮湿且凛冽，尼克靠在自己掉漆的吉普车边等待格兰特的身影出现在他视线里。格兰特说他会打扮得像一个公主，会穿着红色长裙赴约，他没有食言，还外披了一件精致的仿制皮草大衣，远远地看上去就像个刚入行的女模特，他戴着金色假发，踩着高跟鞋显得更加高挑。格兰特走到尼克跟前，笑得有些害羞，却比平时看上去更加真实，他的妆容是粉色的，鼻尖被冻得湿湿的，呈现出更自然的通红。这是只有我看到的一面吗？尼克想，扯了扯有些干裂的嘴角生涩地微笑，他的脸在寒风里更加苍白，没有血色，深棕色的发丝从针织帽下翘出来，在单薄的夜色里变成沉郁的漆黑。

“我从家里溜出来的。”格兰特说，声音压得很低，吐出稀薄的白气。

尼克牵住格兰特的手，要他进车。他当然不会忘记格兰特是个被锁在高塔里的娇贵公主。

“我们去哪？”格兰特把自己陷进副驾驶的座位，裹紧了大衣。

“你想去哪都行。”尼克转动车钥匙，老旧的发动机发出哼哧哼哧的喘息，很快熄了火，尼克又试了几次，这辆如同古董的吉普车像个苟延残喘的老人不停咳嗽呻吟。他听见格兰特的笑声，终于停止了尝试。尼克解开安全带，窝进车座里回头与格兰特对视。

“我们哪也不能去啦。”格兰特说，气息甜得像糖果。

“是啊。”尼克说，在昏沉路灯下，他看见格兰特脸上有隐约闪亮的小亮片。我真的是个大傻瓜。尼克想，从口袋里翻出一包皱巴巴的万宝路，里面藏有几根大麻，他询问了格兰特，心里却早已知道格兰特会拒绝，他犹豫了一会，把大麻塞回去，抽出一根香烟。他并不很需要大麻，他只有在曾经想要显得自己更酷的时候才会执着于这些东西——很多类似的举动都让他像个随处可见的愚蠢青少年。

格兰特不说话，把视线移向窗外，脸颊隐藏在忧郁的阴影里。

“也许我们应该逃走。”尼克点燃了香烟，抽了一口。

格兰特回过头看他，目光在昏暗里暧昧地流动。尼克吐出一口白色烟雾，在被遮拦的视线里感受格兰特的靠近，烟雾散去，格兰特涂着睫毛膏的睫毛往他脸上扇动，他已经能够感受到亲吻了。格兰特的脸颊发热，嘴唇甜蜜发亮，却忽然停住了：“你不吻我吗？”格兰特撤回一点距离，明知故问道，他笑得俏皮又轻柔，声音因为禁不住低温的空气而颤抖。

尼克感到自己的脊柱骨一节一节地僵住，他局促地别过头，直起身又转动了一次钥匙，车身颤抖着愉悦地高叫一声，他用余光看见格兰特的脸蛋在车前灯亮起时被施了魔法一般明艳起来。尼克又抽了一口烟，把收音机打开，电台正在放一首老土的爱情歌，他把香烟伸到车窗缝里往外抖落烟灰，侧过头握住格兰特冰冷的手，俯身吻他。尼古丁是苦的，但格兰特的唇膏是甜腻的樱桃味，尼克舔舐他的下唇，拨开他的牙关，亲吻格兰特的感觉比咬破香烟爆珠的那瞬间更让人上瘾。他们吻了很久，像一对普通热恋期的情侣，听着老套的情歌。一截烟灰在风里颤抖着掉落，擦过车窗砸落在车窗边沿和水泥地上。

“我妈今晚加班。”尼克收回手，最后抽了口烟，再把香烟扔出去，他朝格兰特发出邀请，“我们可以让你先暖和起来。”

“我是你的。”格兰特咧着被亲吻掉唇膏的嘴说，他看上去比妆容精致完好时更诱人。

和想象的那些场景都不一样，尼克满怀着心事和深重的秘密，面对设想过无数次的场景反而不知如何动作。他想要慢慢来，脑子里一直被不真切的雾霭缠绕，又有个声音在大叫着让他做一切他想做的，他等这一天等了太久，可他缚手缚脚，表现得像个胆小鬼。他为格兰特点燃壁炉，被格兰特推进壁炉边的皮质躺椅上，他全然不知所措。

格兰特把外套脱下来，撩起裙摆跨坐在尼克身上，尼克的脸被壁炉照得发红，嘴唇因为温暖恢复了血色，仍然不像有生气的样子。尼克抬起眼皮，沉默地与格兰特对视。格兰特用手掌一点点地把尼克的针织帽蹭掉，梳理他稍长的发丝，从手腕上取下一个黑色橡皮筋，把尼克的头发拢在脑后扎成个小辫子。格兰特揉着尼克的耳垂，吃吃地笑。

这和设想的不一样——这比设想的更好，好上很多很多——格兰特在他阴茎上操自己，动情地扭着腰肢，那一刻仿佛尼克所有的性幻想都失去了意义，又或者终于有了意义，尼克在凌乱的想象与现实的欢愉里交错体验、飘飘欲仙，没有哪一种毒品让他这么快活过，过载的快感让他无法动弹。格兰特的气息忽远忽近，换了好几个位置和他做爱。格兰特那样忘情和自主，尼克全然成为他的俘虏，却也陷在这场性爱里无法自拔。尼克闻见格兰特为他开放的味道，那是香水和衣物柔顺剂无法比拟的味道，是格兰特在情欲里扭动着招展的独特的香味。

他这样艳丽得无与伦比，会留在我身边吗？尼克想，他会回到鲍勃身边吗？或者是别的蠢货那——不，他可以被别人操，但他不会离开我，我了解他的一切，我会让他离不开我，他知道我了解他的一切吗？知道我们在车里接吻时，正下面的储物盒里就装着偷窥他的望远镜吗？

格兰特俯下身吻尼克，打断他的幻想。格兰特被操出了很多水，膝盖总是在躺椅边缘打滑，他在炉火边被虚幻炽热的光笼罩，与尼克亲密地交媾，却仍然显得疏离。

我不会让他离开我。尼克浑身燥热，昏昏沉沉地想。

·

尼克被手机铃声吵醒时是凌晨两点。他沙哑着嗓子应答，听到格兰特犹豫的声音，他清醒了点，记忆还停留在他送格兰特回家，他们最后亲吻了一次，格兰特从后院的树上翻进房间，红色裙角从尼克视线里“咻”地消失，昏昏暗夜里忽然失去的明艳颜色让尼克出现视觉暂留，那抹红色似乎到此刻还在他眼前跳动。他原本想像罗密欧一样跳到格兰特的窗口和他吻别，但那太高了，他只站在下面远远地朝格兰特挥别——罗密欧与朱丽叶没有得到好结局，那时的他想——但是这不重要，重要的是罗密欧与朱丽叶至死都深陷爱河。

“我在你楼下。”格兰特的声音在凌晨像幻梦。

尼克为格兰特打开门，拉着他绕过他母亲的房间，小声问他：“怎么了？”

“我睡不着。”格兰特侧身走进尼克的房间，自然地在尼克床上躺下，他身上有沐浴露的幽香，闻上去干净又柔软。

尼克靠在格兰特身边，把格兰特搂进怀里：“那你家里呢？”

“天一亮我就回去。”格兰特用手指在尼克的胸口挠了挠，“我想到学校的事，就想要到你这来。”

“一切都会好的。”尼克叹了口气，“我已经替你举报了那个帖子。”

“可那怎么够呢？事情已经传开了。”

“我会让一切都好起来，我愿意为你做任何事——我说过的。我发誓。不要难过了，我希望你开心。”尼克顿了顿，轻声而坚定地补上，“宝贝。”他吻了吻格兰特的额头，让他闭上眼睛。

绕过格兰特的身体，尼克拿起枕边的手机，把手机在格兰特的后脑勺后举起来，他打开校园网，删除了一则匿名贴。


End file.
